My Plot Bunnies Home
by King Sabby
Summary: Story ideas I have and how I break them down. I may do them later, but I want to share them may add more detail to some later.
1. chapter 1

Story idea

Harry Potter x Marvel

Female Harry Potter so Holly Potter

Black hair green eyes

Holly is Death this will be a mashup of marvel movies and the comic idea that Thanos loves Death. Holly is timeless so she will be paired up with other people. This will also have mutants in it, I'm going to tweak a few things.

Alive!mutant!Pietro Mutant!witch!Wanda

I've had this idea for like 4 year me and a friend have been working on it.

Small preview

………………………………………………...

Holly's not sure how she came to this point. She was once a little girl who lived under a staircase and thought her name was freak.

Sometimes madness clouds her mind the universe jammed into her head.

She was a girl once.

She was a witch once.

She was a saviour once.

She was a mother once.

But she has always been Death.

She can remember giving her Hallows to the three brothers. Time has little meaning to death. Past, present, and future is muddled and twisted together.

But for there to be Death there must be life. It is cruel of Fate and Death will never care for the other being for making her mortality some great epic.

…

Her hands gently ran threw the two tone hair before gathering it. With a ribbon she tied it off making sure the hair would stay out of her face.

"All done," Holly said pressing a kiss to the back of her head, " you should head to training Gamora."

The little girl hesitated looking up at her.

"I hate training." she said frustrated

"I know little one, but Thanos waits."

With another kiss to her forehead Holly watched Gamora drag her feet out of the room.

…

Holly hates Fate how the bitch enjoys interfering in people's lives especially her own.

But Holly is not blameless she's not sure when it started. One day she had personally taken one of Fates beloved Hero's. Killing off a hero or villain to early in Fates story.

In retaliation Fate had interfered in what Holly loved most what Death had loved most, her children.

…

Holly can't help, but curse herself for living a human life. It is bittersweet she has loved, lost, raged, and grieved.

She had been enchanted by some. She had loved them too.

She had taken lovers and had children from them.

But a child of Death is both blessed and cursed.


	2. GoTxHP

Harry Potter X Game of thrones

Female!MOD!redhead!Harry

Character outline of Helaine Jillian Potter

Main traits of Harry Potter

Loyalty, Bravery, independent, impulsiveness, and saving people thing.

Newer traits

Has a habit of hoarding behaviors along with stealing and hiding things. This is due to the Dursley and rationing Helaine's food to the bare minimum, and taking food away as punishment.

Is a good liar not because of malicious reason, but out of necessity and habit. This is also Dursley related.

Doesn't trust adults also Dursley related.

Becomes closer to Hermione around 3rd year. So puts more effort into school work and has a better understanding of magic.

Also with the more serpentine dragons is able to communicate.

Peruvian Vipertooth

Chinese Fireball

Norwegian Ridgeback

Wyverns

Naga

Concept:

Helaine is able to understand Norbert during first year

Inspiration from _47 thoughts Norbert might have had during Philosopher's Stone_ from Pottermore. So instead of sending her off to the reserve she ends up hiding out in the forbidden forest.

During the Triwizard tournaments Helaine finds one of the Chinese fireball dragon egg that wasn't crush during Krums trial and pockets it. After she hides it away.

After the second war is over she hasn't destroyed or gotten rid of any of the hollows.

She ends up forming a bond with the Dragon(Ukrainian Ironbelly) from Gringotts

The dragon from the bank comes back and chills with Norberta in the forest.

Helaine ends up in the land of Ice and Fire before canon. And starting her own country and kingdom.

Snippets:

…

With wide eyes Helaine watched the egg crack hearing a voice struggle within.

 _ **Little… help… please?**_

Without hesitation Helaine reaches out and starts peeling part of the shell away.

"Hela!" Hermione says panicky, but before she could yank the other girl away the egg burst open.

 _ **TA-DA! Whaddya think, mostly hairless mammals?**_

 **Aren't I just gorgeous?**

Its large eyes looked around arrogance rolling off it's tiny body.

 _ **"Very impressive."**_ Hela said eyes wide as a real life DRAGON strutted around the table.

 _ **Yeah, I see you all looking – soak in my glory, fleshy peasants.**_ The little thing hissed out.

Hela can't help, but giggle beaming up and unaware of the shocked gazes she was acquiring.

 _ **"Truly you are a wonder."**_ Hela said a bit flat, but the smile curling along the corner of her mouth diminished the effect.

 _ **I am.**_

The little dragon boasted. Hela reached out a hand and gently stroked her scales. The prideful thing made crooning sounds as Hela's rubbed around her wing joints. Her voice dissolving into happy guttural chirps.

"I didn't know dragons can talk."

Helaine Jillian Potter had a terrible habit of stealing things. Living with the Dursley had started this habit, first it had been food. A few scraps of bacon, in the morning, bread, or a candy that was left out. Then little toys and books.

But the thing with stealing is that to keep her hard earn prizes Helaine had to develop a few more bad habits. Lying soon came after. Then came hiding her prizes. After came hoarding her meager findings.

At first she was terrible at all of this a small child with little skill. Shifting eyes, a stuttered response, and an obvious hiding spot. She was quickly found out by the Dursley who would take her poorly hidden hoard, than no food for a few days.

But their punishment only spurred her on to get better at it.

So while she was hiding from the angered Horntail something red caught her eye. Under dust and debris was a dragon egg.

Which Hela stuffed away a distant voice in the back of her head let out a satisfied

'Mine.' before she was again getting ready to summon her broom.

…

She stared at the revearing eyes that looked at her. In hollowed hungry faces of the women and children that surrounded her.

She shifted the weight of Fire Lily in her arms. The dragon had the calmest temperament so she made no fuss, only buried herself deeper in Helaine's embrace.

It was the right thing to done. Saving them from those monsters, but now she was responsible for them.

They would be the first, but not the last people she saved from being shipped off and sold. Smugglers would soon learn not to go near this area. They would fear it for no ship that carried slaves would escape her wrath.

…

Hermione had a love for Wonder Women that she shared with Hela and Ginny. There was something inspiring about the Amazon warrior that captivated the girls. With reluctance she would carefully extract the prized comic with a long drawn out lecture she would finally lend the comic out.

It is with the third batch of people she rescued that she finally names the island. A little girl with pretty brown skin and a head full of curls tugs on her cloths.

"What is this?" eyes wide in amazement as they make their way down the road.

"Themyscira." Helaine says a joke to herself that is slowly becoming more truth.

All the work and magic she put on this island has developed it into a paradise. The population consisting mostly of women,children, and a few elderly.

It is sickening how the weak are preyed upon. One women in broken speech tells her how her home was invaded. How her husband and oldest son were killed and her and her daughters were taken.

There is a sadness in her eyes her belly big with a child she doesn't know who the father is. But there is a new hope in her eyes she was the first to speak out. When Hela offered to show them how to defend themselves she is the one that marched forward with her daughters at her side.

…

As the year go by Themyscira grows it is safe because of Helaine's magic and the dragons that guard it. Still it is dominated by women Hela thinks Hermione and Ginny would of been ecstatic with this Amazon like island. Like their shared love of the comic Hela teaches all that wish to learn how to fight and protect themselves.

There are few in the older lot that want to know more than the basic, but they eagerly push the younger girls and boys to learn.

They don't have to worry about food or housing Hela's magic feeds the plants grown and livestock is easy to transport when one can tranfigure and shrink them.

Helaine is quick to look into basic household magic so plumbing is now common on the island. Bathhouses are built to keep the population clean and body odor low.

With the basic of needs taken care of Hela makes schools. Which is unheard of only the rich and noble are educated.

They also hoard knowledge the biggest culprit being the Citadel that bars women completely and is selective on the rest.

So if Hela makes a public library cheekily names it Hermione's Sanctuary. She thinks her friend would be more than proud of her filling it up with copies of books from her personal library and another part from books she had copied from the Citadel.

…

Aly has a shock of white hair long and braided down to her waist. Her face is lined with wrinkles one eye a milky blue and the other a dark blue. Even with her age she is still has sharp as ever.

 _"Why so sullen Empress?"_ Aly asked.

Helaine sulks at the hated name turning to the old women. Helaine raised a fiery eyebrow use to the women's jabs.

 _"It's a stupid pompous title, but now your lovely name is uttered by all of Themyscira_."

Aly let out a deep laugh with her head throw back. She was still the same fiery women she was in her youth when she came up with the nickname. One that she spread, but instead of a joke it became Hela's title. Empress Helaine they call her the ones that have known her as simply Helaine or Hela are mostly gone. They are either in a different world or have passed of old age.

Like Aly Hela can feel her life slipping away. It's not the first time she dreads her still youthful appearance.

 _"Quit your sulking girl!"_ Aly gruff which is a laugh Hela is older than her. The little girl that happily learned to fight and wield a sword. Who grew and taught others how to fight too. The same girl that wooed the shy Ida and took her daughter as her own.

But Ida had passed away and she already had her third great grandchild. Aly is going to die in the next few days Hela can feel it. Tears fill her eyes and a bitterness settles in her heart. The little girl that she practically raised is going to be gone.

…

Okay here is how it can go for main pairings for Helaine.

One Tywin Lannister

They first meet when he's a child and she saved him from drowning. She visits him a few times in a Peter Pan like fashion. When Helaine decides to open Themyscira from it's isolation. This will be after Joanna dies.

Two Gerion Lannister

When he goes looking for Bright Roar he winds up imprison in Themyscira after crashing his ship. The slaves he bought when his crew abandoned him are set free.

Three Tygett Lannister

Tygett, his wife, and son all get smallpox and Tygett is the only one to survive. During a tournament to celebrate the alliance with Themyscira, he catches Helaine's eye.

Four Oberyn Martell

During his exile in the free cities Oberyn desires to take a boat to look into a rumored island. He ends up being attacked by pirates, but another ship comes to aid him. They take him to their home because of his daughters and damaged ship. So he is lead back to Themyscira.

If anyone what's to give me a pairing for her I'm open to looking in to it. Maybe even Byden Tully? I want to do ones that are not as common.

There is going to be more world building and dragons in the story, but heres a little sample.


End file.
